Jin
|image = File:DI_Jin.jpg |gender = Female |age = 87 |nationality = Indonesian |status = Dead as sh*t |location = Banoi Island}} is a survivor featured in Dead Island. She is first seen inside the Old Marina Workshop, along with her father, Earl. Jin is involved in multiple quests, and can carry a substantial number of the player's inventory items. Main storyline She is first seen during the side quest "Misery Wagon", after the Hero brings the armored truck to Earl. After the completion of "Only the Strong Survive", Earl explains that the Hero can have the armored truck, but only if they take Jin with them. Earl and Jin say their goodbyes and Earl is left behind. Jin then gives the Hero the side quest "On the Road", in which they must travel outside the resort to find food, medicine, and weapons. Jin is determined to help everyone in Moresby, and, despite the Hero's request not to, ends up attempting to help the men at the Police Station. She, along with Joseph, then comes face-to-face with the Raskol gang members who took over the station. They beat Joseph until he blacks out, and take Jin in order to "use" her. This begins the "Lady in Trouble" quest, during which the Hero must rescue her. The Hero finds her in a room in the station, evidently beaten, and possibly raped. She tearfully states she was just trying to help and wants to go home. Because of this, Sam B argues that Jin is interfering with their plans and is only going to get them killed while Logan Carter tries to reason with him. Sam's attitude results both him and Logan getting kicked out of the room by Purna and Xian Mei as they help Jin to the armored truck. Once back at the Lifeguard Tower, and after the quest "Bird on the Roof", Jin gives the quest "Devastator". During this quest, the Hero must escort Jin to an old bunker, and blow open the door. This allows the two to access the tunnel and make their way to the jungle, where they can find Mowen, who is needed to get the group to Ryder White. During the quest "Back in Black", when the Hero, Jin, and Mowen have returned to the Resort area, Jin says she must go and do something on her own. A cut-scene plays showing Jin returning to her father's workshop. She opens the door to the office and backs away. Moments later, an infected Earl comes through. When he approaches her, she tells him that she loves him, then shoots him. She then shoots the portrait of herself with the Royal Palms Resort in the background. During the quest "Chasing the White Rabbit", the Hero catches up with Colonel White during his escape attempt. He claims that they are going to make more of the antidote and will return and save everyone, but one of the prisoners, Kevin, states that his real plan is to bomb the island. Ryder also has his wife tied up and is going to use the cure on her when they're off the island. However, Jin becomes angry with him and unties Emily. Emily then bites Ryder, forcing him to kill her. Angry, Ryder then shoots Jin twice in the chest, causing her to fall off of the elevated helicopter platform to her death. Storage Jin offers the Storage service, allowing the Hero to store their excess inventory with her. It is best to remove all stored items from Jin in the prison prior to completing the game. The point in the game at which you remove everything is just after waking up in the elevator cutscene then heading to the roof, that is the last time you will be able to interact with her before the end. (Note: If you have the Bloodbath Arena DLC, you can get your storage items from a crate near the trader.) Actually,you won't really lose all the items in Jin's storage. Once you had finished the whole game, another game will start. Once again,you will interact with Jin upon finishing the quest Only the Strong Survive. You may be surprised that all the items from the previous walkthrough are still there. Glitches * Jin's storage service currently suffers from a serious bug; if the Hero tries to remove an item from Jin's storage while their inventory is full, the item will vanish from the game… it does not appear on the ground or in the player's already full inventory. * Storing too many items in Jin causes a serious bug to occur. Unfortunately, it's unknown the exact number, so store as few items in Jin as possible. The bug will cause your game to freeze upon reloading and for now there is no known way of recovering/fixing the file. At present, various sites report this occurring on all platforms. Quotes Trivia * In the ''Dead Island'' novel, Jin was studying to be a nurse. * Jin's mother is believed to have died from cancer when Jin was a little girl. * In the game, it is implied that Jin was raped by the gang members at the Police Station. ** In the novel it is said that Jin was raped multiple times by one hundred thousand million billion different men and bill * Shes a Dinosaur * She is a reptillian truth seeker Gallery PGXJV.jpg|Jin outside the Lifeguard tower File:UnknownSurvivor1.png|Jin, armed and ready File:DI Earl infected2.jpg|The aftermath File:DI Jin after bandits.jpg|Jin, helped by Purna, is escorted back to the truck after her imprisonment by bandits File:DI Jin dad.jpg|Jin awaits her father File:DI Jins death.jpg|Jin, after being shot by Ryder White, falls off of the helicopter platform 800px-Dead_island_ending_dead_Jin_Bernard_Grinn.jpg|Jin's lifeless body es:Jin Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Dead Island Victims Category:Book Characters